Military operations generally require a central location from which they can be effectively commanded. For mobile operations, the military defines such a central location as a Modular Command Post. Modular Command Posts generally contain a single tent or a network of tents from which commanders can direct various military operations.
Conventional tents used for Modular Command Posts are generally constructed with a number of discrete sections. Typically, a tent will include a plain wall, a window wall, an entrance way wall, and a roof cap. The sections are generally made from a lightweight, flame resistant fabric. In addition to the primary sections, conventional tents also include a plain wall liner and an entrance way/window wall liner.
The tent liner provides enhanced flame resistant qualities, as well as insulation qualities that allow the liner to be used as an outside wall during warm weather and daylight. Moreover, the tent liner aids in light diffusion to allow increased visibility for persons within the tent, while preventing visibility into the tent by an outside observer.
In the past, tent liners were made from a lightweight, pajama check weave cloth constructed from aramid fibers. One example of a fabric currently used as a tent liner in Modular Command Posts is made from NOMEX fibers marketed by DUPONT.
One difficulty encountered by current manufacturers of military tents is the high cost associated with producing an aramid fiber tent liner that is capable of complying with military specifications, which require that the liner be white/opaque, lightweight, and flame resistant.
As such, a need currently exists for a less expensive and/or improved tent and tent liner fabric. In particular, a need exists for a tent liner fabric that is white/opaque, lightweight, and flame resistant.